1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof flat cable connector and a method of manufacturing the waterproof flat cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, to make it possible to wire in a narrow space, a flat cable which is formed into a flat board-like shape and has flexibility is used. In the flat cable, terminals which are connected to connection mating terminals of a connection mating connector are connected to exposed parts of conductive wires of the flat cable. It is necessary to perform waterproofing treatment on the junction parts of the conductive wires and the terminals. Therefore, a waterproof flat cable connector, in which the junction parts of the conductive wires and terminals are sealed by synthetic resin, is proposed in JP-A-2010-123513.
In the waterproof flat cable connector described in the patent document 1, all around the junction parts of conductive wires and terminals is integrally molded of synthetic resin to form a molded part, and a rubber plug is provided between the molded part and the inner surface of a connector housing.